The Elusive Referral Trick - By Terrorbladestormrage
= = Working as of 31st July 2013 = = NOTE: THIS IS FOR ADVANCED PLAYERS. You should have some basic understanding of the game before trying this. I am known as terrorbladestorm and emiliastormrage in game. Please find me if you want to try this out. You are also encouraged to use me as your partner in using the referral trick. (SUPER DISCLAIMER) I spent alot of time and money testing this system, so I have seen pretty much all the bugs and other stuff that could happen. Just to give you some number, I have 14 paid alts (look in clan 2moon, every body in that clan is my toon) because I have failed this trick 14 times when I was testing. That was to prove that referring yourself does not work. If you try this without supervision and fail, do not blame me or ask me why. DO THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK if you plan to do this with someone else. I am not responsible for any drama or failures that might occur if you choose another player to try this trick with. Another statistic: My total referee spending is currently at approx $11000 dollars. So I am very experienced at this trick, and I have made glitchless enough money for a car :) Here is a old screenshot with proof A majority of work has been done by this guy: Terror. If you have questions or would like to contact him in-game, he is mainly on: Terrorbladestorm or emiliastormrage. Credit : bobbypremiumcar.com What is the trick? Basically you can semi-exploit the referral system and get extra TC when you spend IRL dollars. This is proven to work by me MULTIPLE times. Example, spend $125 and you get 25 tc right? Well using my trick, someone else will get 6 TC from your $125. And that someone else can share 3 TC back to you. Thus you got 28 TC for the price of $125. Under social skills, read recruitment skill. It describe why someone else gets 6 TC Is this legal? Yep, I have an email from the Glitchless team saying this is fine. I had reported this as an exploit back in 2011, but the Glitchless team just ignored it and said it wasn't really an exploit. The reason Glitch didn't prevent this 'exploit' for 2 reasons. 1. He gets money when a referee spends money 2. How exactly do you detect this exploit when 2 real people are doing it? What is required of the trick? You actually need 2 real people to do the trick. You CANNOT refer yourself. I have tried more than 10 different ways to refer myself and always ended up failing. However you are free to try to refer yourself but if you fail you wasted 1 TC on an alt. *''Disclaimer If you refer yourself and fail, do not come asking me why. I have given you fair warning here that referring yourself...WILL...ALWAYS...FAIL. '' I am interested, how do you do it? You need someone you can trust first. This is the hardest part because that someone can decide to not give you the 3 TC... You can always use my referral link (ask in-game) and I will promise to share the extra tc with you 50-50. But you are also free to use your own friends. Of course I would really appreciate it if you used my referral link since I did alot of tests and invested heaviliy to make this a public service. Ultimately, it is your choice, go with whatever feels best for you. On the issue of the referral link. It will look really messy so it is STRONGLY recommended to write it down on paper and type it in a new browser. I will actually ask for your referral link too and you just type /r to do that. I will then do a reverse test. PM me in game to know what these are. Anyways, lets make an example. Emilia and I are REALLY good friends IRL and in-game. We wish to 'exploit' the system. 1. I give emilia my referral link (type /r to see yours) 2. Emilia creates a BRAND NEW level 1 account using my referal link. 3. Emilia spends $125 dollars on her new level 1(actually only about $112 because of the glitchless % discount) and buys 25 TC. 4. I receive 6 TC because Emilia bought the $120 or more worth of TC, as stated in the recruitment skill under social skills. 5. I give 3 TC back to emilia. We both benefit (Emilia's new level 1 will of course have to spend 1 TC to get 4 weeks of face, then trade the 24 TC back to Emilia, but from that point on, that level 1 will also be linked to me. Thus Emilia will never spend money on emilia's main, she will only spend money on the level 1 alt) 'Additional Tips' TIP: Keep in mind that you do NOT have to spend $125 in one go, you can spend $20 today and $40 next week or whatever. The recruitment system builds up, so the moment you reach $120, I will get 6 TCs and share 3 back with you. So in a short example, if you spend $40, I get 2 TC, I give 1 TC back to you. Tomorrow you spend $80, I get 4 TC, I give 2 TC back to you. In the end you have spent $120 in 2 days, and recieved a total extra of 3 TC. Also there is a way to use TC on your main to buy 16 weeks preminium, 16 week standard, grinder, acceleration, or virtues. Here is a quick example, you want to use your main to buy 16 weeks of prem with $50 right? DONT buy on your main account, use your newly created alt. Just buy 10 TC using your alt, trade the 10 TC to your main, then use the PAY WITH TC option to buy the 16 weeks of prem. The PAY WITH TC option looks like a little TC beside the paypal button. Below is why this is beneficial. 1. Buy 10 TC on your alt, I will trade 1 TC back to your alt so you have effective bought 11 TC for $50 bucks. 2. Trade 10 TC back to your main, and open the dollar sign. Under every purchase, there is a button that has a timecard on it. You can effectively buy that upgrade with 10 TCs rather than spend $50 buck on your main. 3. So you spend $50 bucks, got your 16 weeks of prenium with 2 extra hours of rrt, AND 1 EXTRA TC. ''IN GENERAL, IF YOU FIND YOURSELF WANTING TO SPEND MONEY USING YOUR MAIN ACCOUNT, DON'T DO IT. THERE ARE PLENTY OF TRICKS YOU CAN USE THAT WILL GET YOU WHAT YOU WANT WITH EXTRA TCs.'' Category:Tricks